wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/22
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. A. W redakcji gazety „Lidové Noviny” praca szła na całego. Telefonista krzyczał w tubę telefoniczną, kłócąc się zaciekle z panienką z centrali. Szczękały nożyce, trzaskała maszyna do pisania, a pan Keval siedział na stole i bujał nogami. — Kazanie na Wacławskim Placu pierwszy sort — mówi półgłosem. — Jakiś anarchista głosi tam dobrowolne ubóstwo. Szczuje ludzi, że byli jako te lilie polne. Brodziszcze ma po pas. Aż strach, ileż teraz jest takich brodatych chłopów. Każdy jak apostoł. — Mhm — odpowiedział stary pan Rejzek, grzebiąc w arkuszach Agencji Telegraficznej. — Od czego też rosną takie wielkie brodziska? — zastanowił się pan Keval. — Nie sądzi pan, panie Rejzek, że i na to może mieć wpływ ten Absolut? Wiesz pan, boję się, że i ja tak obrosnę. Pomyśl pan: po sam pas! — Mhm — rzekł z wielkim zastanowieniem pan Rejzek. — Na placu Havliczka jest dzisiaj nabożeństwo Wolnej Myśli. A na placu Tyla wyczynia cuda proboszcz Nowaczek. Zobaczy pan, że znowu dadzą sobie po zębach. Wczoraj uzdrowił ten Nowaczek chromego od urodzenia. Potem był pochód, a ten chromy sprał jakiegoś Żyda. Złamał mu trzy żebra, czy nawet więcej. Że niby tamten był syjonista. — Mhm — przyświadczył pan Rejzek, podkreślając i przekreślając różne wiadomości. — Dzisiaj na pewno będzie znowu bijatyka — mówił Cyryl Keval. — Postępowcy mają meeting na Staromiejskim Rynku. Znowu wywrzaskują swoje „Precz z Rzymem”! A pater Nowaczek organizuje Machabejczyków, wie pan, taką katolicką, zbrojną bojówkę. Będzie grubszy szpas. Arcybiskup zakazał Nowaczkowi robienia cudów, ale ta wielebnostka wściekła się po prostu. Nawet umarłych już wskrzesza. — Mhm — zgodził się pan Rejzek i kreślił dalej. — Pisała do mnie matka — rozwodził się Cyryl Keval półgłosem. — Tam u nas na Morawach, koło Hustopecza i w okolicy, mocno się sierdzą na Czechów. Że to heretyki, bezbożniki i niedowiarki, że wynajdują jakichś nowych bogów i jeszcze to i owo. Zastrzelili tam gajowego za to, że Czech. Wszędzie się kotłuje. — Mhm — przyznał pan Rejzek. — Nawet w synagodze się pobili — dodał pan Keval. — Syjoniści okrutnie sprali tych, co wierzą w Baala. Trzech tam zatłukli na śmierć. A komuniści, wiesz pan, rozpadli się... Byłbym o tym zapomniał, a to takie szpasowne. Teraz będą mistyczni komuniści, niby lewica. Potem idą Christianie, Marianie, Scjentyści, Rezurekcjoniści, Joannici włókiennicy, Joannici metalowcy, Joannici górnicy i jeszcze coś siedem partyj''partyj'' — dziś powszechna forma D. lm: partii. edytorski. Teraz urywają sobie łby o Kasy Chorych''Kasa Chorych'' — instytucja zapewniająca ubezpieczonym w niej osobom bezpłatną pomoc medyczną oraz zasiłki pieniężne podczas choroby; pierwsza w Polsce kasa chorych powstała w roku 1920, w 1934 kasy chorych przekształcono w centralną Ubezpieczalnię Społeczną, nadzorowaną przez Zakład Ubezpieczeń Społecznych. edytorski i domy robotnicze. Dzisiaj wpadnę między nich; zobaczy się... Na popołudnie ostre pogotowie, ale tymczasem Koszary Wrszowickie posłały ultimatum Koszarom Czernińskim, domagając się uznania Wrszowickiego dogmatu o Trzech Stopniach Odkupienia. A jeśli się nie zgodzą, to mogą stawić się na Sandberku i będzie bitwa. Wrszowickie Koszary zabarykadowały się, żołnierze poustawiali karabiny maszynowe na oknach i wypowiedzieli wojnę. Oblega ich siódmy pułk dragonów. Straż zamkowa i cztery lekkie baterie. Po upływie sześciu godzin ma się rozpocząć strzelanie. Hej, panie Rejzek, co za uciecha być na świecie w takie czasy! — Mhm — mruknął pan Rejzek. — Aha, na uniwersytecie też niczego sobie — wywodził półgłosem dalej pan Keval. — Tam wydział przyrodniczy i historyczny dały sobie zdrowo po zębach. Wydział przyrodniczy odrzuca objawienie i wyznaje panteizm. Na czele stoją profesorowie, a dziekan Radl sam niósł sztandar. Historycy obsadzili bibliotekę w Klementinum i bronili się rozpaczliwie, tłukąc przeciwników głównie księgami. Dziekan Radl dostał w łeb oprawnym Velenowskim i zginął na miejscu. Widać wstrząs mózgu. Arne Novak został ciężko poraniony jednym z tomów Odkryć i Wynalazków. W końcu historycy zasypali napastników zbiorowym wydaniem pism Jana Vrby. Teraz pracują tam saperzy. Wygrzebali dotychczas siedmiu zabitych, między nimi trzech docentów. Uważam, że zasypanych jest najwyżej trzydziestu. — Mhm — przy wtórzył pan Rejzek. — A Sparta''Sparta'', Slavia — tu: nazwy klubów sportowych. edytorski, proszę pana — gadał Keval jakby w łagodnym natchnieniu — ogłosiła jako jedynego boga starogreckiego Dia, podczas gdy Slavia jest za Światowidem. W niedzielę będzie mecz na Letniej między obu bogami. Oba kluby, prócz kopaczek, będą uzbrojone także w ręczne granaty. Prócz tego Slavia ma podobno karabiny maszynowe, a Sparta jedno działo dwunastocentymetrowe. Ogromny popyt na bilety. Zwolennicy obu klubów zbroją się gorączkowo. Będzie na co popatrzeć. Myślę, że Zeus wygra. — Mhm — rzekł pan Rejzek — ale teraz mógłby pan przejrzeć pocztę. — Przejrzeć można — zgadzał się pan Cyryl Keval. — No cóż, człowiek przyzwyczaił się nawet do Boga. Co nowego w Agencji? — Nic osobliwego — mruczał pan Rejzek. — Krwawe demonstracje w Rzymie. W Ulsterze się tłuką. Wiesz pan, irlandzcy katolicy... St. Kilda została zdemolowana. W Budapeszcie pogromy. We Francji schizma. Pojawili się tam znowu waldensowie, a w Monasterze nowochrzczeńcy. W Bolonii wybrano antypapę, niejakiego patera Marcina z braci bosych''bracia bosi'' — pod taką nazwą może kryć się kilka zgromadzeń, np. karmelici bosi (łac. Ordo Fratrum Carmelitarum Discalceatorum Beatae Mariae Virginis de Monte Carmelo) lub augustianie bosi. edytorski. I tak dalej. Niech pan przejrzy listy, dobrze? Cyryl Keval zamilkł i otwierał list za listem. Było ich kilkaset sztuk. Przeczytał ich ledwo sześć, i już nie mógł wytrzymać. — E, proszę pana, wszystko to na jedno kopyto — zawołał. — Na przykład to... Z Chrudzimia''Chrudzim'', czes. Chrudim — miasto w środkowej części Czech. edytorski. Szanowna Redakcjo! Jako stary prenumerator, niezawodnie zainteresuje to Szanownych Panów i Czytelników oraz całą publiczność — co za styl pokiełbaszony, rzekł Keval — wielki cud, który uczynił miejscowy proboszcz Zakoupil... — I tak dalej. W Jiczynie''Jiczyn'' — miasto w płn. części Czech. edytorski cud uczynił magazynier spółdzielni, a w Beneszowie kierownik szkoły. W Chocieborzu''Chociebórz'', czes. Chotěboř, niem. Chotiebors — miasto w środkowej części Czech. edytorski nawet jakaś trafikantka''trafikantka'' — właścicielka sklepiku z wyrobami tytoniowymi. edytorski, wdowa Jirakowa. Jakże tu czytać to wszystko! Przez chwilę panowała znowu robotna cisza. — Psiakość, panie Rejzek, wiesz pan, co byłoby sensacją pierwszej klasy? Prawdziwą kaczką indyjską? — zapalał się znowu Keval. — Oto, żeby się gdzieś coś stało w sposób naturalny, bez cudu. Ale pewno nikt by w to nie chciał wierzyć. Poczekaj pan, wymyślę coś naturalnego. Znowu chwila ciszy. — Ech, proszę pana — jęczał KevaL — Nie umiem wymyślić nic naturalnego. Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, to w gruncie rzeczy wszystko jest cudowne. Wszystko, co istnieje, jest jakąś magią. Wszedł do pokoju redaktor naczelny. — Który z panów ekscerpował „Trybunę”? Ona ma wiadomości, których my nie mieliśmy. — Jakie wiadomości? — pytał pan Rejzek. — W rubryce gospodarczej. Amerykańskie konsorcjum zakupiło na Oceanie Spokojnym wyspy i odnajmuje je. Taki malutki atol koralowy za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów rocznie. Wielki popyt także z europejskiego kontynentu. Akcje już po dwa tysiące i siedemset. G. H. Bondy ma akcji za sto dwadzieścia milionów. A my tej rzeczy nie podaliśmy! Naczelny redaktor pourągał chwilę i trzasnął drzwiami. — Uważajcie, panie Rejzek — odezwał się Keval — mam ciekawy list. Szanowna Redakcjo! Darujcie, panowie, że ja, stary patriota, pamiętający złe czasy ucisku i pochmurne dni niewoli, podnoszę głos swój oskarżający i proszę Was, abyście bystrym piórem swoim przedłożyli narodowi zatroskany i wielce zaniepokojony głos nasz, starych patriotów itd. A dalej: — Widzimy nasz sławny naród starożytny podszczuwany brat przeciwko bratu. Niezliczone partie, sekty i kościoły, jako wilcy gryzą się i w nienawiści duszą się wzajemnie... — Jakiś stary stryjaszek, bo ma ogromnie roztrzęsione pismo... — A odwieczny nasz nieprzyjaciel obchodzi nas wokoło jako lew ryczący i rzuca w lud germańskie hasło: Precz z Rzymem! A jest w tym popierany przez fałszywych patriotów, którzy nad upragnioną jedność narodową swój interes partyjny wynoszą. Widzimy okiem ducha zbliżanie się nowych Lipan, kiedy to Czech przeciwko Czechowi pod osłoną jakoby haseł religijnych występował i na niego nastawał, aż i pole całe trupami usiane było. I zaprawdę spełni się słowo Pisma o królestwie w sobie rozdzielonym. I stanie się wielkie rąbanie i siekanie jako powiadają nasze prawdziwe, bohaterskie rękopisy... — Przestań pan — prosił pan Rejzek. — Niech pan poczeka, on tu gromi przerost partyj''partyj'' — dziś powszechna forma D. lm: partii. edytorski i kościołów. Powiada, że to dziedziczna choroba czeska... O tym nie może być najmniejszej wątpliwości, jak mawiał doktor Kramarz. Dlatego zaklinamy was, abyście w tej chwili ostatniej, gdy zewsząd grozi niebezpieczeństwo wielkie i straszliwe, wezwali naród nasz, iżby się zespolił w całonarodowej jedności ku obronie ojczyzny. A jeśli onej jednocie potrzebna jest więź kościelna, nie bądźmyż protestantami, ani katolikami, ani monistami, ani tym mniej abstynentami, ale przyjmijmy jedyną słowiańską mocną i bratnią wiarę prawosławną, która nas scementuje w jedną rodzinę słowiańską i pozyska dla nas w burzliwych czasach niniejszych ochronę potężnego monarchy słowiańskiego. Tych zasię, którzy by się zgodnie i dobrowolnie do tej sławnej myśli wszechsłowiańskiej nie przyłączyli, niech moc władzy państwowej, owszem i wszelka inna moc nadzwyczajna dozwolonym naciskiem przymusza, iżby swoje partyjne i sekciarskie interesy jednocie całonarodowej ofiarować byli gotowi. I tak dalej. Podpisano: stary patriota. Co pan na to? — Nic — odpowiedział pan Rejzek. — Ja sądzę, że jednak w tym coś jest — zaczął Keval, ale w tej chwili wszedł telefonista i rzekł: — Z Monachium telefonują, że wczoraj wybuchła w Niemczech wojna domowa, czy religijna. Czy coś w tym guście. Czy warto zamieścić o tym wzmiankę w naszej gazecie? ----